


Rainy Day

by The_Meme_Team



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Baking, M/M, My First Fanfic, Netflix and Chill, Pillow & Blanket Forts, be gentle pls, cute shit, its my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meme_Team/pseuds/The_Meme_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day is perfect for wasting time. Ray and Ryan aren't sure what they're going to do, but they're bound to come up with something. They've got all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fic, like ever. Shout out to Malefactor for actually inspiring me to do this, if it's bad then you can blame them and not me o_o Just kidding, but go read their fics too they are probably way more talented than I am.

9am.

 

Ray woke up slowly. He didn’t leap out of bed, there was no reason to. He didn’t jolt awake with a sudden thought or realization. He just… faded in. From being out, naturally. His eyes didn’t want to open completely for the first few minutes, and for the next ten they squinted at his alarm clock. It took about five more minutes to sit up, and a couple more to leave the bed. In total, the process took over half an hour. 

He stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, avoiding the lightswitch so that his eyes could adjust properly. He used the toilet, then brushed his teeth in the sink, staring back at his heavy, squinting eyes with dark circles underneath them. 

He would shower later, maybe tomorrow.

For now, he stuck with his fell-out-of-bed look. A gray t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. His hair was all over the place. The only effort he made to alter his appearance was sliding his glasses into their familiar spot on his head, adjusting them on his nose bridge until they were comfortable.

He walked down the hallway again, light was beginning to be a less terrifying concept to him. He approached the door across from his and knocked on it softly.

“Rye?”

No response. Ray tried the doorknob and discovered that the door was unlocked. He opened and spotted Ryan, asleep in his bed, his covers strewn about with no semblance to their appearance when he first went to bed. Ray saw that Ryan’s blinds were actually open, and rain was beating against the window in steady rhythm.

Ray walked to the opposite side of Ryan’s bed.

“Ryyyyyyyan,”

Still nothing. 

Ray crawled into the bed, carefully moving the covers and then putting them back over himself once he was facing Ryan. Ray shifted his right arm so it could move and poked Ryan’s nose. The older man’s face scrunched up and Ray began to chuckle. Ray poked it again. Ryan began blinking, looking puzzled. 

“Morning, loser,” Ray said softly.

Ryan smiled, and located one of his arms to start rubbing his eyes.

“When-” he began, a yawn wedging itself in the middle of his sentence.

“-did you get here?” he finished.

Ray fidgeted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Ryan.

“I just got here, how long were you planning on sleeping in?”

Ryan returned the gesture, scooting closer to Ray in the process.

“Forever,” he groaned into the Puerto Rican’s shoulder. 

Ray laughed, and he could feel Ryan laughing a bit too.

“You know what I think?” Ray asked.

“What?” 

“I think this is gonna be a lazy Sunday,” 

The blonde nodded, which Ray felt too.

“I think you’re right,”

 

10am

 

Once in the living room, Ray had taken to playing video games while Ryan cooked breakfast. Rain continued to drum on the windows, and eventually Ray took a break from the TV to examine the droplets running down the glass.

“Did they say it was gonna rain today?” he asked, his elbows were resting on the windowsill, hands balled up and buried into his cheeks. 

“Forecast says it’s gonna go all day,” Ryan responded from the kitchen.

Ray watched the water split into veins as it traveled to the bottom of the window.

“Guess we’re staying in today, huh?” he asked.

“If it’s alright with you,” the blonde answered, maneuvering his frying pan away from the stove and dumping it’s contents onto a plate. 

“I never leave the house when the sun it out, this just gives me an excuse to be a hermit.”

Ray got up and joined Ryan in the kitchen. The cook presented Ray his completed project. Scrambled eggs and bacon, with a side of toast. Ray’s came without jelly, as per his preference. Ryan set the plates down and the two ate together, Ryan having a cup of coffee on the side, Ray having orange juice. 

“Look at this, we even the proper Sunday breakfast,” he said, his chestnut eyes beholding each morsel of food he collected on his fork. 

“Intentional too, figured I’d go through the extra trouble,” Ryan answered after finishing a sip of coffee.

“Aw babe you shouldn’t have,” Ray said in a tone that suggested he was joking. Ryan chuckled, and Ray was relieved that the intentions of words were understood.

“Is it good?”

“Hell yeah, best shit I’ve eaten,” Ray said, mouth full of eggs.

“So you’ve eaten bad shit before? What defines the shit as bad or good?” Ryan questioned.

Ray started giggling, holding his hand up to his mouth.

“Don’t make me laugh while I’m eating I’m *cough* gonna choke to death!”

Ryan started snickering at Ray’s reaction, leaning across the table towards him. Ray swallowed and took a breath, he would live to see another day.

Ryan kissed his forehead.

“Well I don’t want you to die, I’ll try not to make you laugh next time you take a bite,”

Ray seemed to appreciate the gesture, lifting his hand to adjust a piece of the older man’s hair which had fallen in his face.

“Then don’t be so funny,” 

Ryan returned to his chair, leaning back in it.

“Ah, so you finally admit that I’m funny?” he said, putting his arms behind his head triumphantly. 

“Yeah you’re funny… funny looking,” 

Ryan’s confused face mixed with his slight laughter.

“What kind of comeback is that?”

“Ryan please, you don’t have to be upset because I completely and utterly burned you,”

“I’m not upset, that didn’t even affect me,”

“Ryan you have fallen victim to a sick burn, third degree maybe,”

“Yeah right,”

“You are a scrub,”

“Whatever,”

“Get rekt,”

 

11am

 

The rain continued falling. Ryan’s eyes were focused on the pages of a book, while Ray’s head was on his lap. Ray’s eyes were focused on the screen of his 3DS. Besides the simplistic tune that sounded from the game ever so quietly, the room was silent. The rain on the window created the only other steady, constant noise. Ray blinked and then looked up from the screen at Ryan’s face.

“...Is it still raining?” he asked.

Ryan didn’t bother to look up from the book.

“Yup,”

Ray looked out the window, he leaned up, eventually sitting up completely. The droplets moved down the window, Ray could see the size of the puddles forming in the street below, this was gonna happen all day? He sighed and fell back into Ryan’s lap.

“I’m bored,” he grumbled. 

Ryan’s right arm held up the book he was reading, but soon his left hand was playing with Ray’s dark hair.

“We could go out and do something, if you don’t mind the rain,” Ryan suggested.

“What would we do?” 

Ryan paused to think, no longer being able to focus on the book. He closed it, making sure his bookmark was between the pages he wasn’t finished with. 

“Sometimes I think you just have to do stuff without planning,” he said.

Ray smiled.

“Okay, no planning required then, let’s go somewhere,” he said.

Ray had been more than excited to get up and do something. He had changed so that he was wearing a proper pair of jeans instead of pajama pants, and put on rain boots over his feet. When Ryan saw him next he started laughing.

“What on Earth are those?”

“Rain booties,”

“You’re not just going to wear your regular shoes?”

“You kidding me? Those things are priceless, besides I gotta keep my feets dry,” he said, looking down at the boots. They were black, which was a shame because when he first purchased them he was looking for yellow, or maybe something with a pattern, like little ducks.

“Well, they do look pretty cute on you,” Ryan said, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist.

“Aw shucks,” Ray said jokingly.

They kissed, the first real kiss of the day, before they headed out. Ryan was only wearing his regular attire, a bigger jacket for warmth being the only amendment he bothered to make. He was holding the umbrella as they walked down the sidewalk, Ray huddled up next to him to keep dry.

“It’s really coming down, huh?” Ryan noted.

It was, the rain was surprisingly loud as it made contact with the concrete and asphalt. Ray avoided stepping in the puddles, worried about the splashes hitting Ryan’s legs.

“So… what do we do now?” Ray asked. 

They had taken a break, sitting at a bus stop with a roof finally over their heads. 

“I don’t know,”

“Wasn’t it your idea to go out in the rain in the first place?”

“Yeah… I was kind of hoping something would just come to us while we were out here,”

Ray sighed. His feet dangled into a puddle below. He pushed the water around with the tips of his feet. Ray’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his lips. 

“Hey Ryyyyyan,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“I just got an idea,”

Ray informed Ryan that in order to execute the plan they needed to go somewhere else, so Ryan popped open the umbrella and they started walking again, Ray now holding Ryan’s hand, leading him along.

Ray had found the perfect spot. A small concrete wall, about 2 feet tall, and a large puddle had formed at the very bottom.

“This is perfect!” Ray shouted as he started to climb up the wall.

“Perfect for what? You still haven’t told me what you’re plan is,” Ryan said.

“You’ll see in a second!”

Ray had gotten onto the wall, and he carefully moved himself to be in front of Ryan. Ray coughed into his fist.

“ah-HEM!” 

Ryan watched carefully as Ray spread his arms out. Ray dove off the wall, his feet landing in the puddle below. The water exploded in every direction, the brunt of it splashing Ryan. Ryan appeared to have nearly fallen over, more shocked than anything.

“Wh-what was that for?!”

“That was revenge, for almost killing me at breakfast!” 

Ray jumped up and down in the puddle, laughing as Ryan put the umbrella in front of him as a shield. Ryan eventually reached his arm down into the puddle next to him and splashed Ray with the water. Ray, having not expected a counter-attack, fell backwards into the puddle.

“No!!” he shouted in defeat.

Ryan began to laugh, which was quickly silenced by another splash.

The splash war continued for several minutes, Ryan eventually giving up and Ray insisting that this ensured his victory. Ray’s rain boots were filled with water, they hadn’t done much in terms of keeping him dry.

 

12pm

 

It took a bit for them to dry off, sacrificing all of the clothes they had worn out on their trip. Ray had changed back into pajama pants and another t-shirt, Ryan was forced to do the same. The umbrella, along with the rest of their clothes, hung in the bathroom, dripping steadily.

“You initiated it, which means you had the advantage in the first place,” Ryan claimed.

“Woah, where’s all this vinegar coming from? You mad that you lost?” 

“I’m not mad, and I didn’t lose! You got drenched too!” 

Ray waved his hand dismissively.

“Whatever floats your boat, loser,” Ray teased.

After they had dried off completely, they decided it would be best to not go outside again, at least not while it was still raining. Ray had returned to the 3DS, staring at the screen and mashing buttons aggressively. Ryan sat down on the couch next to him, thinking.

“What should we do for dinner?”

Ray shrugged. Ryan thought some more.

“We could just get pizza,” he suggested.

Ray pouted.

“I don’t want to make a pizza guy come here in the rain, that’s a dick move,” he argued.

They sat, now both of them thinking. They still had plenty of time to come up with ideas, but they were both stumped. Ray’s eyes fell back on the 3DS. Ryan didn’t mind when Ray’s head ended up on his shoulder, they were both a little tired out. Ryan snapped his fingers, causing Ray to flinch.

“Okay, I have an idea!” Ryan said, an enthusiastic tone that threw Ray off.

“For dinner?” Ray asked, removing his head from Ryan’s shoulder so the taller man could stand up.

“Not really, but it’s something to do and we can eat it!” 

Ryan led Ray into the kitchen and he started taking things out of the cabinets. He set flour, a carton of eggs, and butter on the cabinet. It wasn’t until he was digging around in the cabinets for sugar that Ray finally wanted to know what he was plotting.

“Okay mister, what are you doing?”

“We’re going to be baking-”

Ryan slammed the bag of sugar he had located onto the counter.

“Cookies!”

Ray started laughing as Ryan organized all the ingredients, getting out a large bowl to mix the ingredients in. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll help, but I get first cookie,” Ray decided. Ryan had no qualm with that.

Ray gathered the rest of the ingredients, they had everything they needed because Ryan bought the supplies to make the cookies next week, but who had time to wait for cookies? Vanilla extract, brown sugar, and baking soda found their way to the counter as well. 

“Right so, we just put all this crap into a bowl and mix it?”

“Yep,”

“Sounds fake, but okay,”

Ray attempted to mix the ingredients in the bowl with the wooden spoon, but the consistency made it incredibly thick. Ray started panting as the spoon became lodged in the dough. 

“Ryan. it’s impossible,”

“What? No it’s not,”

“It’s impossible, Ryan,” he whined.

Ryan grabbed the bowl from Ray and started mixing the ingredients. His arm tensed and he was clearly trying hard, sweat forming on his forehead. Eventually, the ingredients began to move, and soon the dough was swirling around the bowl.

“My big strong hero!” Ray cheered, trying on a faux Southern accent for the occasion.

Eventually the cookies were in the oven, Ray watched them baking, his eyes fixated on the yellow light coming from inside. It took Ryan a couple minutes to realize he was still there.

“The cookies are self-conscious, they won’t bake unless you look away,” he joked.

“Can they go any faster? Doesn’t the oven have a “make this shit go fast” button?” Ray asked, staring the cookies as if they turn brown instantly.

“Now that would be a handy button,”

“Okay, so… we’re making cookies and shit, right?” Ray asked.

“Yes, that is correct,”

“...We really are kind of wasting this day, huh?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We’re not doing anything,”

“This counts as something,”

Ray turned the thought over in his head. Ryan was… sort of right. They had decided today was a lazy Sunday. Still, it seemed a little dull. Ray was still coming up with ways to pass the time, but time was passing by very slowly. Ray leaned against the counter, facing away from it, and Ryan stood next to him, leaning back as well. He crossed his arms. 

“Well, we may not be doing much but we’re hanging out together, that’s pretty fun,” Ryan said, looking at Ray and smiling.

“Yeah, I think I agree,” Ray said, his lips also forming a smile.

They ended up facing each other and before long Ray’s arms were wrapped around the older man. 

“Because being stuck inside all day by myself would suck,” he said.

Ryan chuckled at the statement, but he agreed. Being by themselves would suck, but they were alright, rainy days are better with company.

Their lips ended up together again, and it took some time before they were interrupted by a nearby ding.

“Cookies must be ready,” Ryan said.

“Wait, I’m not done making out with you yet,”  
Ray kissed him again.

“But the cookies-” Ryan began.

“No need to rush, I like ‘em a little burnt anyway,”

“Well, if that’s what you prefer…” Ryan said, leaning back in for another kiss.

The kissing went on, the smell of the cookies getting darker eventually pulling them apart.

 

1pm

 

“Okay, are you ready?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, just give me a second,”

“I don’t plan on being gentle,”

“Then don’t be,”

“Here let me just… there we go,”

“Be careful, will you?”

“Don’t worry,”

“Jesus, It’s really big,”

“Think you can handle it?”

Ray looked at the TV screen, examining the new bike. He had never used this one before, but with Waluigi has his character he was still confident in his ability to win, Ryan was never really quite as skilled at Mario Kart as he was. 

“Oh I can handle it, for sure,”

“Don’t whine if you get blue shelled,”

“Okay, let’s see what you got then,”

Ryan was playing as Yoshi, and the screen faded to black, fading back when they were on the track. Ryan picked Yoshi Circuit, believing that because the course was dedicated to his character it would somehow give him the upper-hand. 

The race began, and the two were neck and neck for a while. Ray veered off and ended up bumping into the wall on the side, allowing Ryan to pull ahead.

“No, why!?” 

Ryan cackled with maniacal laughter as he pulled ahead. Ray was still a ways behind him, securing 6th place while Ryan pushed to 1st. Ryan’s luck ran out when he speed-boosted into a wall, slowing him down.

“Ah, shit!”

Ryan sacrificed 1st place to an NPC, and Ray sped to 2nd, right on their tail. Ryan was now in 7th. 

“Oh, I’m coming for you Toad,” Ray threatened the computer. He got a green shell and tossed it, hoping there was a chance for it to hit the mushroom-headed creature.

It missed, shooting past Toad and off into the distance.

“What, that was bullshit, fuck you, Toad!” 

Ray was smacked with a boomerang, which led to him falling back into 3rd place. Ryan pulled up on his side shortly after. 

“Look who’s catching up,” Ryan said, an evil grin on his face.

“You’re not gonna get past me, not with my…” Ray began, giving time for the item box to determine his random assistance before he finished. 

He got a coin.

“Uh, coin! Coin power activate!”

Ryan chuckled, Ray’s attempt to thwart him proving to be useless.

Ray and Ryan ended up fluctuating between 2nd and 3rd place, Toad still sitting at the front. A blue shell whirred past them, exploding right over Toad.

Ray and Ryan both realized what this meant. The chance to snatch 1st was within their reach. 

Now the fluctuating was between 1st and 2nd place, the circumstances more dire than before.  
“Get off my ass!” Ray shouted, nudging Ryan in real life with his elbow.

“If you crash into something, then 1st place is mine!”

The finish line was in sight, this was it, the moment of truth.

The next moment, the screen was filled with a black shape, which rushed past them, knocking them both to the side.

“What the hell?!” Ryan shouted.

“God damn it, someone got a bullet bill!”

Other unhindered drivers made their way past them, and by the time they both finished the race, Ray and Ryan had come in 4th and 5th place, respectively.

“Well… that was disappointing,” Ryan stated.

“Fucking asshole with the bullet bill, dirty hacker!”

“Ray they’re computer players,”

“Even more reason to suspect them, cheating-ass robots,”

Ray threw the controller, but not too aggressively, he wasn’t legitimately upset. He looked at Ryan and couldn’t help but crack a smile. Ray buried himself in the man’s side, his face nuzzling up against him.

Ryan’s arms ended up around Ray, his fingers rubbing his back gently.

The rain kept beating on the window, wasting time with Ryan was pretty good.

 

2pm

 

Ray stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

“I spy with my little eye... “

The window was difficult to look out of, the rain droplets getting in the way, but Ray attempted to look past them to see the street below.

“Something white,” he finished. 

Ryan pondered for a moment.

“Is it me?”

“No, it has to be something out the window, Jackass!”

“Okay, okay…” 

Ryan stared out the window. His eyes darted across the street, looking at just about everything he could find.

“Is it that car, over there?”

“No, that’s not it,”

He kept looking, serious determination on his face. He had lost the puddle fight, and technically lost Mario Kart as well, he wasn’t going to lose at I Spy.

“Is it that mailbox?”

“No, okay, it’s one thing but there’s multiple of it,”

“What does that mean?”

“It means there’s like a bunch, but they’re off the same thing,” 

Ryan looked more intently than before, taking the new clue into consideration. His eyes landed on the neighbor’s yard, and he looked at the flowers in the garden. A smile appeared on his face.

“Those flowers right? The one’s across the street?”

Ray nodded. 

“Fuck yeah, I win!”

This had been going on for a couple minutes, sitting by the windows and stuffing cookies in their mouths. It was pretty fun, actually. They had given up on seriously thinking of things to do, and opted to play I-spy. The fun started to dwindle when the number of unique things to point out got lower, and eventually reached zero.

Ray stared out the window as Ryan ended up picking up the book again. Ray was on his knees, backwards on the couch, while Ryan faced forward. 

“You know what I just realized?” Ray asked.

“What?”

“Tomorrow is Monday,” he said.

Ryan sighed. It was definitely not the thing you want to think about on a Sunday afternoon. Ray’s head was wandering, so naturally he thought about tomorrow. Ray’s head slumped into the back of the couch.

“Can we waste tomorrow too?” Ray asked, his voice softer than usual.

“I wish,” Ryan answered.

Ray turned around, huddling up against Ryan.

“Well… I’m glad I get to waste today with you, at least,” 

Ryan put his around the younger man, 

“I like wasting time with you too,” Ryan said.

Ray’s expression shifted, his eyebrows moved up in the middle.

“...I never want it to be tomorrow,” he said, closing his eyes.

Ryan’s hand moved gently, rubbing the younger man’s back. They sat in silence for a few moments, Ray’s previous statement hanging in the air between them. The TV displayed an abandoned Mario Kart title screen, a tray of cookies sat on the kitchen counter, their clothes were still drying in the bathroom. They had both needed a lazy Sunday. 

“Me neither,”

 

3pm

 

Ray threw the cushions on the floor.

“Oh come on, you have to put them closer than that!” Ryan protested. 

“There’s no crying in floor is lava, make your jumps like a man!” Ray claimed in defense.

Ryan was trapped. The cushions were spread out pretty far, there was no way to make it to the other side on the cushions alone. He had no choice. He had to use something else. Ryan lept to the first cushion with ease.

“But can you make it the rest of the way?”

Ryan looked carefully at the cushions on the floor. Things weren’t looking good. He examined the coffee table… wait, if he could jump on the coffee table, he would reach the cushion next to it, skipping most of the cushions in the middle of the living room!

It was a risk worth taking, he jumped.

“Jesus! What the hell man?” Ray shouted, jumping back at the sudden movement. Ryan had landed the jump, nearly tipping over backwards, which would have compromised everything. 

“Bet you weren’t expecting that!”

“You’re crazy… but you’re not making it over here!”

Ray thought the statement through only after he said it. There were two cushions left between him and Ryan, and if Ryan reached him it was game over. The closer cushion was an easy jump, but the one between that and Ryan’s current position would be tricky. Ryan looked to find another way to the avoid a simple jump onto the cushion, something to give him an advantage. 

That was when Ryan noticed it. 

Ray was right next to the end table, which was right next to the couch.

Ryan jumped onto the couch, trying not to break it.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Ray realized the plan and moved to the other side of the room, jumping toward his pre-prepared cushion.

“PARKOUR!” 

Ray landed on the other cushion, but as his feet hit it he began to wobble. Ray ended up falling forward, catching himself with his hands before his face hit the floor. Ryan threw his hands up triumphantly. 

“Yes, I win!” 

“Okay, okay, then what about best 5 out of 9? 

“Nuh uh, you’ve lost enough times already!”

“Whatever! I still beat you at the puddle fight!”

Ryan leapt off the couch, the floor had reverted back to the regular carpeted surface it once was now that their game was over. 

“Okay then, so we’re 1-to-1,” Ryan confirmed. 

Ray decided to let Ryan’s reasoning stand, realizing there was no way to defend his losing streak. It was the cushions’ fault, naturally, they were too lumpy or some bullshit.

“I guess, but this is not the end, I’ll find something to whoop your ass in later,” Ray assured him.

“I’ll take your word for it,”

 

4pm

 

Ray stood up with incredible speed, nearly shaking the entire kitchen table.

“What if we don’t have to put the cushions away yet?”

“Okay, what are you getting at?”

Ray revealed his plan to Ryan, and Ryan couldn’t help but choose to play along, genuinely curious. He wanted to see if they could pull it off. 

Ray gathered all the cushions and pillows he could find, insisting that Ryan grab some blankets and chairs to complete the fort. 

The chairs were placed facing away from each other at the ends of the couch. Throwing the blankets on the top resulted in the product being nearly finished. The cushions were placed along the bottom, creating walls against the chairs and the bottom of the couch.

The pillow fort was complete.

Ray lifted the blanket and crawled underneath. 

“Your butt’s sticking out,”

Ray wiggled it to show he heard him. Once he was inside he curled up into the fetal position. 

“I’m in, but um…”

“But what?”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to fit, Ryan”

“Oh, won’t I?” 

He begged to differ. He got down on his hands and knees and attempted to crawl underneath the blanket. Maybe… this wasn’t going to work. The blankets caught, and began to slide.

“Uh, Ryan wait,”

“No, I got this!”

The left chair began to fall backwards, Ray grabbed the leg to stop it from falling, but the blanket slid off, pulling the other chair down, which fell on Ryan.

“Ow!”

“Oh God!”

The pillow fort had gone up in flames… well it wasn’t that dramatic, but it was still a disaster. Ray kept asking Ryan if he was alright, which Ryan responded to with constant “Yes”s and “Don’t worry”s. Ryan looked at the ruins. The pillow fort once stood proud, now there was nothing to show for their work but a mound of cushions and blankets. And chairs. 

“Okay, so, I guess I couldn’t fit,” Ryan said with a breath.

“Ya think?” Ray’s tone not as sarcasm-drenched as he had wanted. He couldn’t be mad about it, watching everything come tumbling down was kind of fun. 

“So… now what?” Ryan wondered as he looked at the wreckage.

Fortunately, Ray had an idea of how to fix this, he put the cushions back on the couch and picked up one of the blankets. He threw the blankets over himself, scooting himself over to the side and patting the seat next to him.

“This isn’t as impressive as a pillow fort,”

“Shut up and sit down,” Ray commanded. 

Ryan did as he was told, sitting next to Ray on the couch. Ray threw the blankets over Ryan as well as he huddled up next to him. Ryan pouted.

“I’m sorry I fucked up the pillow fort,” he said.

“Who gives a shit? We tried, this is fine too,” 

Ryan leaned against Ray, having the man close to him and a blanket on them both was relaxing… and very warm. Ray was right, this was fine too.

 

5pm

 

“Ryan hurry it’s starting!” 

Ryan grabbed the popcorn bowl and ran as fast as he could to the living room, trying his best not to spill any of the hot snack. Ray moved over to allow him room and Ryan fell into the couch. The movie was just starting, a fade to black being followed by the movie’s opening credits. Ray dug his hand into the popcorn, grabbing an amount too large to hold properly. Some spilled out as he tried to shove the entirety of it in his mouth. 

Ryan snicked from his side of the couch, which resulted in him getting an elbow in the side. 

“Shh!” Ray warned. 

Ryan continued giggling, and Ray started laughing too. They had put on a movie that was supposed to be sad, but they were cracking up at their own stupidity within the first 10 seconds. 

Ryan leaned over to the younger man and kissed him, Ray allowing the man to do whatever he wanted with his lips. Ryan’s arm found it’s way around his back, and Ray used his other hand, the one without popcorn grease on it, to play with Ryan’s hair. They leaned back onto the couch, Ryan taking a position on top of the Hispanic.

 

6pm

 

The movie continued to play in the background. A woman on the screen wept as she held an envelope from her love interest who left her or something. Ray and Ryan weren’t paying attention.

Their clothes were strewn about on the floor, and the popcorn remained relatively untouched.

So much for movie night.

 

7pm

 

It was Ray’s suggestion that they get dressed. Ryan didn’t want to, but Ray practically forced the clothes onto his body. After they were finished Ray sat on the couch delicately, he may have been slightly sore…

The end credits rolled across the screen. 

“Oh shit… did you actually pay attention to any of that movie?” Ray asked.

Ryan finished pulling on his t-shirt, then shrugged.

“Well, I guess we can officially consider Netflix and chill to be a real thing,” Ray added.

“I’m not so sure about that, we weren’t very chill,” Ryan teased, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips. 

Ray couldn’t argue against that, his ass was proof positive that they most certainly went at it.

“Should we have dinner?” Ryan asked.

“I’m pretty full…” Ray began, Ryan chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up! I meant full from the popcorn! ...and the cookies,” 

“Same here, looks like we had crap for dinner,”

“Crap for dinner is almost always a good move,” 

Their laughter filled the room, the atmosphere being pretty light. Ryan joined Ray on the couch, wrapping his arm around him as Ray navigated the menus with the Xbox controller.

“Hey, should we rate this movie?”

“Ray we didn’t even watch it,”

“So? I think it was pretty solid,” 

That was true, they hadn’t really watched it. God, not even 5 minutes in, not even a minute in and they were all over each other. It wasn’t really a pathetic thing, Ray thought. Nothing pathetic about getting laid by your boyfriend. But yeah, it was good, it was really fucking good.

Ray gave the movie five stars.

 

8pm

 

Ray yawned. 

“Did I tire you out?”

“No asshole, for a lazy Sunday, we did a lot of shit,”

Ryan couldn’t argue with that. A mess of cushions, cookies, clothes hanging in the bathroom, plates in the sink, Wii remotes on the floor and the idle Netflix menu could attest to that. 

Ray wrapped the blanket around him as he got off the couch. Ryan was in the kitchen, wrapping up the remaining cookies in preparation for their storage. 

Ray leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Rye?”

“What’s up?”

“I lied, I am tired,”

Ryan smiled, a warm smile, at the sight of Ray’s adorableness. Ryan guided Ray to his bed and tucked him in like a child. Ray swatted Ryan’s hands away, insisting that he could do it himself. Ryan let him, and Ray pulled the covers up to his face. Ryan walked out of the room, shutting the lights when he approached them at the door. He went to open it, but was stopped by the sound of Ray’s voice.

“Ryyyyyyan,” he moaned.

“Yeah?”

There was a small pause.

“I love you,” Ray said softly.

Ryan smiled again.

“I love you too,”

Ryan left the room, closing the door behind him. He would’ve very well hopped into bed with Ray, but he wasn’t tired at all, or at least, not in the same aspect that Ray was. 

He’d give it a couple more hours, he could probably go well into the night, he wasn’t the kind of person that got tired out very easily. Ray was, his march off to bed being perfect evidence of that. Ryan would join him when he was tired too, which probably wouldn’t be for a while.

 

9pm

 

Oh God, Ryan was tired. He had to give up, surrender. He slumped into the darkened bedroom, Ray already in a drastically different position than when he tucked himself in. Ryan slid under the covers next to him, careful not to wake him up. He adjusted himself, then put his arm around Ray’s shoulder. 

“...Took you long enough.” 

Ryan had not expected to hear him speak.

“Did I wake you? Sorry, I tried to be caref-”

Ray spun around to face him and silenced him with a kiss. 

“No talking, it’s bedtime,”

Ryan didn’t want to complain, he was too tired. Ray scooted closer, his face buried in Ryan’s chest. Ray closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Rye,”

Ryan closed his eyes too, finally giving in to his lack of energy,”

“Night,”

Tomorrow was going to be Monday, but after that would be another weekend. Another opportunity to waste time. The thought was enough to bring comfort. Whatever was in store for the upcoming week they could think about in the morning. 

Neither of them noticed, but it had stopped raining.

**Author's Note:**

> There, it's done! Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I kind of rushed toward the end but I'm still happy with this!
> 
> If people think this is good I would love to write something longer in the future, multiple chapters and all that, so let me know what y'all think!


End file.
